Rise of rapture
by The pen or The sword
Summary: The Rapture nightmare had ended. The titans of the once grand city lay dead in tombs of their own design. For all intents and purposes the story is over. Except the monsters still remain, so the question is what do the monsters become when there are no more men? Can Rapture rise from its grave?


**Whelp here goes my attempts to mix two universes that have no place being together as I try to free myself from my writers block... Welcome ladies and gentlemen to...**

 **THE RISE OF RAPTURE**

As a lifeboat rocketed towards the surface, the Rapture nightmare was swallowed by the hungry maw of the sea. For a moment Eleanor could swear she heard the city gasping for life, only to realize that noise was her mother chocking to death in front of her. Her father had taught her much as he wandered the city of Rapture.

Forgiveness was not something freely given, it was something reserved for the innocent. No mercy can be given to the wicked, to those who chose their crimes. Nor for those that had gone beyond the point of no return. Grace had followed Sofia lamb never questioning her motives, striking out in anger foolishness. She was punished, her life brought to a swift end..

Gilbert had begged for death but he had died long ago, the creature that had taken his place was innocent if mad. It to had been spared, Stanley though, he was the guiltiest of them all. Her father had released hives of wasp into his mouth.

Eleanor like her father before her did not hesitate, her mother had gone to far; sacrificed to much in her mad beliefs about utopia. Her father watched as she drove her needle through her mother's chest, turning to stare into her fathers loving green gaze. Yet his gaze flickered, turning from a comforting green to an empty black. She felt sad that she would be unable to give her father a proper goodbye before he became part of her, but in contrast, her father would still live on in her when they reached the surface.

At least that was what she thought until a large hand reached from the side of the lifeboat. The hand was tumorous and slightly fin-shaped. It gripped her father's body pulling it off the side, a voice echoed even through the hull of the lifeboat.

"Delta taking another vacation aye? Well sorry to say, old boy, you've used up all your sick days during your ten-year nap!" Alexander The Great's voice grated upon Eleanor's ears.

She wouldn't be able to get to his body to harvest! She wouldn't have his presence to guide her, all these thoughts and many more flew through Eleanor's mind as her father's body was dragged from the side of her ship. For the first time in her life, Eleanor released a glass shattering screech, one that most denizens of rapture had learned to fear, the screech of a big sister...

 **Alexander the Great POV**

Delta was heavy, weren't the alpha series the lightest of the big daddies? He could have sworn that was how he'd designed them, light but versatile combat units... These thoughts and many more occurred to Alexander as Delta and he descended the depths.

He paused at the sight of the missing rapture. Circling above the rock face that had once housed Andrew Ryan's city. "Really Delta? YOU SIT IN THE BIG CHAIR FOR LESS THAN A DAY AND YOU SINK THE WHOLE COMPANY! I don't know whether to be outraged or impressed you took the whole city down with it..." Alexander yelled at the body in his hand, it remained limp and cold.

Alexander released a deep sigh, though had someone heard it they would claim some great beast was growling. They had arrived about ten leagues below the area that had once been Rapture, now nothing more than a large flat chunk of rock with metal foundations. Carved into the wall of the Marianas trench was a simple metal bulkhead nearly invisible due to the rust and muck covering its surface. Ripping it open, Alexander shoved Deltas limp carcass through the door. It closed quickly behind him, activating the airlocks and effectively cutting Alexander off from the body of his most annoying product.

Within the room, an array of different, seemingly random machines littered the room. Assortments of tonics and plasmids sat upon surgical tables alongside scalpels and needles. Suddenly a screen attached to a long robotic arm flickered to life.

"Ahhh...Its good to be back in control, let's see here." Alexander exclaimed as the robotic arm reached forward and lifted the cold unmoving body of Delta. Placing him on a metal slab surrounded by metallic arms and tools.

"Let's see here, out of date, rusted, inefficient, by god Delta you've been due for an upgrade for at least a decade! I'm putting this down on your employee recommendation form, 'Excellent and efficient worker even with faulty equipment!' Why your only flaw is that damn ambition of yours." Alexander rambled as metallic arms reached onto the table ripping off pieces of armor and equipment.

Finally, Delta was bereft of his suit, the man beneath the armor was revealed. Though calling it a man was a bit of a stretch as it lacked genitalia. Deltas body was covered in deep scars, his body a massive wall of pure muscle. Chunks of metal protruded from his chest, tubes made to connect the tanks containing health serum and eve to his body. His arms had two large crevices where the suit had hooked into his veins.

His head was stout, lacking hair, and his ears curved upwards into sharp points. His eyes were disproportionately large and his eyelids had seemingly been removed. The eyes were the color of the abyss lacking all color. His mouth was filled with several rows of razor sharp teeth, none of them were properly aligned. The lips meant to close over the monstrous teeth were insufficient, thus his mouth never properly closed lending him a permanent snarl. Metal tubes stuck out of an area that was once his nose.

"Ahh...Here it is, Armored shell three and muscle density four! These were the newest plasmids that were going to be applied to the next generation of big daddy's, these should allow your body to hold up even at the bottom of the bloody trench! Should anyway let's try not to give it a field test, just find the city." Alex explained to Deltas unmoving body as needles were forced through his toughened hide.

Other arms dropped the heavy metallic pieces of Deltas suit into a burning hot furnace, melting them as other metals were added to the mixture. The undersuit was thrown aside, as a white suit hung from a set of mechanical claws. The suit had golden patterns across it, a screen came closer examining the suit.

"Hmmm... These suits were going to be applied to the next models as well, they were far tougher than that old leather suit you wore. It has a steel weave throughout it, the color scheme was meant to assuage the fear of some of raptures residents. Though gold and white aren't really your colors are they, old boy? No, you have a more brown and bronze look to you." Alexander thought aloud as the suit was dumped into a bucket of different chemicals, it came out a deep brown color.

Another metal arm gripped the now brown suit bringing it to a sewing machine that applied a bronze pattern to it. "As for your metal bits, you'll be getting the newest metal alloy, we were designing it for expansion into the trench before that whole civil war nonsense broke out. It should do wonders for your armor!" Alexander seemed to grow more excited as he explained the upgrades to a corpse.

The arms moving with the same ease that had stripped Delta of his old armament reapplied his armor. The metal parts have gained a bright bronzed color, the brown undersuit bearing far less stitching than its predecessor.

Gripped in Deltas hand sat a bright red plasmid, his belt was lined with one other plasmid and three bottles of pure Adam; alongside two audio diaries. It had taken nearly two hours for Delta's upgrades to be completed, where once there had been an old rusted behemoth now sat a shining brown and bronze big daddy. Its weapons fully upgraded, gleaming in bronze and silver colors.

The drill, in particular, seemed unchanged other than the new coat of paint and strength alloys. Yet it had in fact been upgraded with a grapple device in the drill head, a feature that had never been applied to the older big daddies. This was due to the original metals that comprised the drill hadn't been able to handle the weight of a big daddy. With the upgraded material the wire could now hold the full weight of even the largest models. It would be incredibly useful for scaling the walls of the trench.

"Hmm...That should do it, old boy, now there's only one of those vita chambers left down there and I doubt it has enough Adam to bring you back more than once, so make it count!" Alexander the great exclaimed as mechanical claws lifted Delta's lifeless corpse into the vita chamber in the back of the room. In a flash of light Delta was gone.

 **Delta pov**

It was strange waking up yet again in one of those chambers, Delta hadn't expected to ever open his eyes again as he rose to the surface. Yet here he was falling forward onto the wet ground, reminiscent of his first resurrection. It took him a moment to notice the glowing vial in his hand and he only noticed the ones on his belt as he stood.

Delta was beyond confused, he had somehow been resurrected stronger than ever, his suit thicker and newer than what it had once been; his body thicker, denser, stronger. Thus he did the only thing he could think of, he pressed play on the audio diary attached to his belt.

"So Delta my boy I've finally got this stupid thing working! You sank the company and the city! Well now with my help you'll prop it back up! Now as you've noticed I've generously poured the last of my company resources into bringing you up to date, the vials on your belt will help you rebuild the company. Just give the Adam to a little sister she'll explain with small words you can understand far better than I. The other audio log will explain the plasmids the old me created, I'm expecting great things from you!" Alexanders grating voice played through the log.

Delta sighed as he put the other log into the player, hoping for a less grating voice.

"Hello...(Cough) Hello if you are hearing this than I am most likely dead, or something else...The plasmid next to this diary is one of my greatest achievements, it will allow the user to free a big daddy of its programming. I based it on the research an old colleague of mine was doing into freeing little sisters of there mental conditioning. I remember now how desperate I was to convince her it was a waste of time. Only now as I'm dying do I understand why she was so desperate to save them. She was trying to atone, trying to put right what she'd done. Now I too feel that compulsion, yet I am no longer certain..." Gilbert spoke with a melancholic tone to his voice, his voice trailing off.

"...Anyway, the plasmid itself will free a big daddy from there intense psychological programming. They will still feel a compulsion to protect and love the little sisters but they will no longer be fully bound to it. They will even be able to go against said programming, which is the reason I have left this plasmid here. The little sisters when they are cured, are still little girls. Big daddies, on the other hand, I can't even begin to guess what kind of state such a mind would be in after waking. A new body, no face and still retaining the compulsion to protect and love the sisters. Now with the free will to comprehend the horrors of there existence." Gilbert sighed.

"If only I had more time, I could run test, know for certain what I'm doing is right. I...I can no longer trust my own judgment on what would be best for Rapture, so to whoever finds this, the choice is yours. You must first subdue a big daddy in order to free him, it will weaken his protector instincts long enough for the plasmid to take effect. Please make the choice...Make the choice I am no longer strong enough to make..." Gilbert's calming voice finished playing through the audio log, his voice a stark contrast to that of his future self.

"The other plasmid is...STATIC...Hello, delta I felt I should explain the second plasmid, I've improved it. It was originally some worthless cure for some terminal illness or other...Or was it all terminal illnesses? Eh, either way, it was a waste of resources that I took the liberty of making something useful of it! Take this plasmid, find some of your old colleagues, beat them into submission and give them a blast. Then watch and be amazed as they to gain armored shell and muscle density! Though if you want to upgrade there armor you're going to have to get the old foundry back online. Good luck old boy...Good luck my friend..." The voice of Alexander for but a moment was reminiscent of the man that he once was.

Delta stared down at the bottles currently adorning his belt, he was touched by Alexanders attempt at kindness but, the Rapture nightmare needed to end. So much pain and suffering had happened in this place, too much. He...had to end it once and for all, slowly he raised his new and improved drill to destroy the glowing bottle in his hand.

"Daddy the angels are all gone now..." A giggling voice echoed through the long damaged halls, alongside a loud remorseful whale call.

Delta lowered his drill slowly, wasn't the Rapture nightmare already dead? The splicers all lay dead, the titans of Rapture buried in the tombs they created with there own hands. Nothing good had come of the men who had created and lived within Raptures halls. Yet no men remained, only the monsters left to rot. Perhaps it was the monsters time to show they could be more than there programming.

Mind made up Delta stabbed the needle into the plasmids, proceeding to inject the mutagenic substance into his metal veins. As Delta began walking down the halls towards the whale call and giggling he couldn't help but hope for something good to grow from raptures gutted corpse. He had to ram aside several blockages of rubble before he reached the big daddy. It was a rumbler, the little sister attempting to drag him behind her. The Daddy followed along slowly, his lights a bright green. As they caught sight of Delta they turned yellow.

Delta revved his drill before rushing forward ramming the rumbler to the ground, smashing his ice-covered left fist into the rumblers gut. Freezing him solid, Delta repeatedly rammed his drill into the rumblers head.

The rumbler shattered the ice smashing Delta aside with his grenade launcher, quickly throwing out mini turrets as he tried to put some distance between them.

Delta had fought many rumblers though and thus he rushed straight through the turrets fire. Crushing one under his boot as he slammed his drill into the rumblers helmet. The rumbler began trying to regain some distance but Delta gripped him by the front of his suit, smashing his head against the rumblers already beaten brow. He roared in pain and shoved Delta back but was immediately frozen. Delta smashed his drill against him shattering the ice and launching him onto his back

The fight had lasted less than five minutes, the rumbler looked up into Deltas glowing yellow visage prepared for death. Delta lifted his hand placing it softly against the side of the rumblers head, a soft purple glow replaced the harsh red lights of his helmet.

The lights returned to yellow after a few moments, before the rumbler released a long-repressed wail. " _I'm a monster, so many deaths...protecting her all pointless... All of it pointless."_ The rumbler wailed as it's fist impacted upon the metal floor. It's voice tainted with madness as he wailed upon the ground, denting the floor in his rage. The rumbler raised its fist to yet again strike the ground, yet the impact never came. He looked up to see the visage of the being that had freed him, an alpha series. The hand gripping his clenched fist had the Delta symbol embossed on the back. _  
_

" _A man chooses a slave obeys, you are no longer a slave and now you have a choice."_ The alpha series spoke, it's voice a deep resounding whale call.

 _"We are monsters, I'm a monster, even she's a monster"_ The rumbler cried out in a distressed wail.

 _"Rapture made monsters and tyrants of us all._ _The love you felt was just a chemical reaction, but all love is just a chemical. Can you look at that sister and honestly say she means nothing to you? That you'd rather die now than spend another minute by her side?"_ Delta questioned his yellow light staring almost judgingly into the rumblers.

 _"Love may just be a chemical but we give it meaning through choice. So choose! Who is that little sister?"_ The alpha series spoke in a mixture of whale calls and grunts as he turned the rumblers helmet to face his little sister.

He felt it, the compulsion to protect. The love he'd felt for her raced within his mind, all of it tinted through the glass of what had happened to him. She wasnt his daughter...But he had been her father and she loved him the way he loved her. Out of all the horrid memories gifted to him by rapture, the unspeakable tortures and anguish in becoming what he now was. The only good memories were of his time with his daughter and her sisters.

"H _er name is Lucy...She's my daughter."_ The rumbler growled with confidence. With that Delta helped another monster to stand tall.

 **1968** -The first non-alpha series big daddy is freed from the bonds of servitude, his first choice as a free daddy is to help Delta free his little sister. Over the course of the next three months, twenty big daddies are found and freed. Only fifteen little sisters had been found in all that time. Alongside four big sisters who were freed with some difficulty. With the Adam gifted to Delta from Alexander, the little sisters learn of many of his great plans for updating and changing rapture. Over the course of seven months, a new refinery is grafted onto Rapture's rotten corpse.

Through said refinery, the big daddies begin melting down sections of the city to create the stronger alloy needed at their current depths. With the completion of the refinery, construction efforts shift to Adam slug farms and generators.

A new type of generator is used to power rapture, steam generators running off of genetically altered Adam slugs that heat the water, converting the excess water into eve to power there heating. Plans are made to search out Hydrothermal vents along the walls and floor of the trench to further power generation.

 **1969** -Twenty more big daddies are found and freed as the lancer model is discovered in Minveras den alongside the ionic laser, which is found to be extremely useful in repairing and fusing parts of Rapture. Only twelve little sisters are found, it has become very apparent as the big daddies expand that they require more people. Fearing they would become their predecessor a single black and white video is sent to the surface lacking audio. It sends out a loud distress beacon, Eleanor returns to find out what else had risen from Rapture; hoping that perhaps her father had escaped.

 **Eleanor Pov**

Eleanor was confused as she approached the coordinates of the distress beacon, she had expected to find some form of escape vessel. She had arrived with her sisters in tow prepared for anything, though it appeared to have been unnecessary. She finally spotted the source of the distress beacon floating atop the water, reaching down she pulled from the cold sea water a simple metal probe. It was covered in random paintings of big daddies holding hands and little sisters playing.

Gripping the tiny metal handle on the obvious panel, Eleanor opened it slowly. Behind the panel sat a black screen that flickered to life as she gazed at it. A cartoon began playing, showing rapture. It zoomed in to show rapture sitting at the bottom of the trench, the cartoon seemed to zoom in more. Focusing in on a large building, inside cartoonish sprites of little sisters and big daddies looking around at all the empty space.

The image than zoomed out to the surface as the cartoon planet turned, the image than zoomed in showing an average looking house. The image shifted to look through a window, inside a little girl had a handprint along her face and tears falling from her eyes. A large man stood over her, the man was depicted as having a black cloak and twirly mustache.

On his cloak sat a name tag with the word daddy imprinted on it, the man's shadow loomed over the little girl. Suddenly the wall behind the little girl collapsed, the image of a big sister stood where the wall had once been. The dark cloaked man seemed afraid as the big sister reached forward and crushed the name tag in her fist. The image than followed the big sister carrying the little girl across a cityscape, before coming to a halt atop a skyscraper.

The big sister than pointed towards a building that said child services across the top in bold bubble lettering. The little girl shook her head. The big sister than pointed out towards the ocean the little girl nodded her head smiling. The next image showed the little girl crawling into a submarine waving goodbye to the big sister, a name tag attached to her shirt said little sister. After the submarine disappeared from sight the video cut back to the point where the girl chose.

This time the girl shook her head at Rapture and nodded at child services. The big sister placed her outside the building before running away. The camera followed the cartoon big sister to another building. This one marked with the words hospital, the big sister climbed through a window showing a child hooked up to many machines, a figure in a plain shirt had his hands covering his face as tears flew from his eyes. A doctor shook his head sadly walking out of the room.

The man lowered his hands as he gripped the little girl's hand, revealing his name tag said, Father. The man stared at the big sister as word bubbles appeared over her head, she pointed out the window towards a depiction of the underwater city. The father nodded, before pointing at himself. The big sister nodded pointing towards the city. The man suddenly transformed into the image of a big daddy, as the girl became a little sister.

Suddenly the image showed Rapture again, the once empty platform filled with big daddies little sisters and big sisters. A ribbon appeared above the crowd that read, 'Love is a chemical, we give it meaning by choice. We say it means family!' Eleanor smiled...

 **1970** \- Eleanor begins a grueling political campaign to clean up crime and violence. She started many movements for the betterment of nature and wildlife preservation. Over the course of four years, she makes great strides in improving the crime rates and convinced many states to embrace the death penalty. Believing harsher punishments for crimes will deter crime. She begins spreading the word to different areas of China about social and political injustices against their own people, in secret of course. Slow progress is made due to the Chinese mindset and many of her claims lacking substantial evidence.

 **1974-** Eleanor begins building economic ties with several companies after introducing her design for small police drones, and support structures for deep drilling. The drones are met with some controversies due to their use of basic AI, several ethical questions arise as to the nature of artificial intelligence. Due to there usefulness, they are still implemented into the American military.

Her political campaigns only grow stronger, many are advocating for better environmental treatment. Thirty states have adopted the death penalty and Eleanor's more brutal rules for dealing with those convicted. Chinese unrest has been on the rise since nineteen seventy as several political and economic debacles are mysteriously revealed by a currently unknown terrorist organization.

Eleanor's announcement of her running for the presidency is well received, though some believe she's not American. These theories are put to rest with her birth certificate, school records and several people have claimed to know her during childhood. Some conspiracy theorist claim that some form of hypnosis was used on those who claimed to know her. With those same people refusing to comment, these theories are ignored. Due to her buildup of political ties her campaign is well documented and advertised.

 **1976-** Eleanor wins the election, many of her rivals had dropped out due to unknown circumstances. People begin to take note of the high disappearance rates of terminal patients, especially little girls and single fathers. Though it is noted that mothers and daughters disappearing is common as well. Abusive homes are also found to be losing children, many abusive parents claim a woman in a diving suit stole their children...They are not taken seriously. Eleanor first act as president is to install a series of new taxes to improve child services. Promising to help stop the disappearance of children.

Rapture flourishes as new big daddies and little sisters are brought to the underwater city. What once was the paradise of Andrew Ryan has become the paradise to a family of monsters. Not the twisted family lamb had dreamed of but a family of sisters and fathers. The big daddies and little sisters all have free will, no longer enslaved to the nightmare of Rapture. The little sisters learn through their connection to other sisters, learning from the memories of the greatest minds of rapture.

The big daddy population now numbers in the upwards of four hundred, the little sisters numbering in the upwards of two hundred and fifty. There are ninety big sisters in rapture.

Life in Rapture would be considered strange to most people, there are no scheduled breaks or work days. Sometimes big daddies will work for weeks at a time with the help of their sisters. Building new sections of the city, mining into the side of the trench or moving objects around Rapture. All the while big daddies carried their sisters along on their shoulders. Yet other times the sisters would spend days on end playing with their protectors getting nothing done, luckily with a larger population some sisters and fathers were always active.

The older little sisters begin growing into big sisters, remaining by the sides of their fathers. The Adam within their bodies fully stopping the aging process as they pass through puberty.

Jobs are an interesting affair in Rapture as little sisters lack the physical strength to help there fathers in many of their tasks. Little sisters often take on a more supervisor and repair oriented role since with there smaller bodies they can easily write down and collect data. They also fix and put together delicate machinery.

After the discovery of a broken vita chamber prototype that could only produce brain-dead clones, the science industry of rapture began truly taking off. Thanks to these bodies new tonics and plasmids could be tested without to much risk. Though before a plasmid is released to big daddies and sisters it must undergo a trial period on living animals. With Eleanor on the surface monkeys and pigs are the main animals used for this testing period.

 **1978** \- Tensions in China rise, terror attacks throughout China are committed by a strange organization calling themselves The Will of The People. Eleanor's taxing of foreign trade is met with anger by the Chinese government.

Russian negotiations are rough at first, though they smoothen out after a deal is struck allowing Russia to only pay half the tax on foreign trade. With these political and economic policies, ties with Russia are on the rise.

The German prime minister enters secretive negotiations with Eleanor, an accord is reached. Germany begins establishing research and militaristic facilities across American soil. America and Germany enter a militaristic alliance, people note the rise in government power since Eleanor began her campaign. Many note the lack of previous resistance to Eleanor's ideas as if the leaders of the other branches of government no longer wished to resist.

The tax on foreign trade leads to the reopening of several factories, this operation is spearheaded by a company named The Garden of Eden. Several religious fundamentalists are upset about this name but all petitions to the company to change it, have been ignored. The CEO has remained anonymous to the public eye.

The company introduces several machines to help the assembly line process, including several robotic arms that weld and cut metal automatically. Speculations abound on how the company manages this as there doesn't seem to be anyone to oversee and control the arms.

Eleanor begins work on a secret government project meant to decrease crime and mortality rates of police officers. The project is code-named "Family."

 **1980** \- Eleanor's presidential reign ends, though not before Eleanor promises to run again.

China is split in half as civil war breaks out between the eastern People's republic of China and the western radical group known as Jiutian Xuannü's army. All the while the Will of The People continue their attacks against the People's republic of China. Theories abound on whether or not Jiutian Xuannü's army is connected to The Will of The People. The leaders of both organizations refuse to comment on this theory, though given the silent nature of both leaders these claims don't gain much traction.

America and Russia refuse to send aid to the Peoples Republic of China, their official stance is "It's an internal 'political' issue, thus it should be settled internally." This stance angers the Chinese government but due to the civil war, no actions can be taken. America and Russia's nonchalant stance is the fuel for many theories and political debate. Germany ignores Chinese refugees and pleas for help, while America and Russia are willing to take in most refugees.

Japan Makes a secretive deal with The Peoples Republic of China, causing them to send militaristic aid. Including large shipments of resources and troops. The Japanese emperor remains silent as to the nature of the deal.

A large-scale tragedy occurs when two trains due to poor scheduling and a malfunctioning track switcher collide in the New York City subway. Eden's Garden is front and center in the rescue efforts, even helping to support families who lost loved ones. Arguments appear as to whether or not this was just a political stunt but either way it is inarguably effective.

This tragedy pushes a demand for better train management, the city council accepts a deal from Garden of Eden. Garden of Eden was allowed to design a new train management system using artificial intelligence to manage and calculate the safest routes.

In exchange for not being forced to pay out of pocket for the upgrades the city council also allows Eden's Garden to establish a new tubular mail system using pressurized air to send messages and packages. The AI reads the mailing information and directs it to the correct location, similarly the AI calculates the most efficient routes and timing.

Edens Garden creates the world first genetically modified crop, a rice crop that grows twice as fast.

 **1981** \- Eleanor's new campaign is more controversial, she advocates for genetically engineered crops to help feed starving countries. Claiming with the correct engineering crops could be planted in even the harshest of conditions. Social and moral issues against the campaign arise, many asking about the long-term health issues that could appear.

With Garden of Eden creating of a stalk of corn that grows to five times its natural size even in freezing weather, her campaign gains far more traction. Her Main competitor Hanna Klaton bases her campaign around helping China in its civil war. Russia's prime minister refuses to speak on his thoughts during the election.

The People's Republic of China is losing ground, Jiutian Xuannü's army shows itself to have superior weapons and armor. The Peoples Republic of China's attempts to find the mysterious suppliers are met with stiff resistance from Jiutian Xuannü's army. All attempts to infiltrate and locate the shipments are stopped, often with Jiutian Xuannü's army taking prisoners. Spies are suspected but lacking the ability to flush them out the Peoples Republic of China's manhunts are inconclusive leading to the deaths of many innocent civilians.

Japan runs into a resource crisis in there attempts to help the failing peoples republic of China, leading to many political and economic issues. Japan begins looking for alternative means of procuring resources, discussions begin with the company Garden of Eden.

Eleanor wins the election after her main competitor Hanna Clayton mysteriously disappeared.

 **1983** \- Eleanor with help from Eden's garden establishes the worlds first series of genetically modified and autonomously harvested crop fields. Alongside a new recycling plant meant to help with the large amounts of waste being produced.

Japan strikes a deal with the Garden of Eden offering them exclusive mining rights to the oceans around Japan in exchange for them receiving sixty-five percent of the resources. The deal is struck and deep sea mining throughout Japanese waters begin, leading to a steady increase in Japan's economic stability.

Japan deliveries to China continue though at a reduced rate, as the Peoples Republic of China has been pushed back through the mountains. The war is looking like it will come to a quick and bloody end.

Japan secretly enters dealings with the Will of the People, a deal is struck...

 **1984** \- Eleanor prepares to step down as president yet again, though not before promising to remain part of the political field.

Ties with Russia and Germany have only grown stronger as time goes on, Russia begins work on a new project

Japan sends a shipment of heavy ordinance to The people's republic of China, hidden within this shipment is a group of Japanese SOG's. These agents commit a series of high-class assignations and bombings. This cripples the people's republic of China, the SOG unit is never found.

 **1986** \- China is finally conquered by Jiutian Xuannü's army, with this much controversy is raised as America enters political talks with the rebellious movement.

A peace and trade accord is signed between the newly dubbed Jiutian republic. America promises to help keep the peace and allow the new republic to regain its footing. With large chunks of the continent still damaged and under civil strife, many families are relocated to an unknown location.

Eleanor uses this chance to help India with its overpopulation. Large portions of the population are moved to an unknown location alongside the Chinese refugees.

The first humans reenter rapture for the first time in over eighteen years, many of these people being displaced families from the war in China. A series of laws are written for the new inhabitants, the fact the laws were originally written in crayon detracts slightly from the severity of the rules.

 **Rules of rapture**

Don't steal! If one is caught stealing they spend three weeks in a cell (Note more severe theft can lead to more severe punishment)

Don't fight outside an arena (Note fighting is allowed in arenas, big daddies often find the challenge of fighting one another fun. Human participants are allowed, but the arena is only for personal issues/excitement it is not a valid form of legal resolution)

Punishment for fighting outside the arena depends on the severity of fight/assault. Punishments range from being forced to fight in the arena to death.

Don't fight/argue with daddies! (Big daddies are the main policing force within the city.)

Get a job! (In rapture employment is mandatory, the cities AI is always open to helping someone attain a new position of employment.)

No plasmids! (Note gene tonics are allowed if properly administered by a recognized geneticist. Amounts of active gene tonics are scanned, you will be cut off/arrested if found to exceed this limit.)

Don't hurt the sisters...(This rule is seldom broken.)

 **1987** \- North and south Korea are currently in an unstable state of peace. Paranoia builds within the emperor of North Korea as he watches the world powers consolidating their strength. South Korea strengthens its ties with America only lending credence to this paranoia.

The United kingdoms leave the EU, with there withdrawal the EU loses much of its power. After leaving the union they begin making stronger ties with the united states, Canada and Australia follow suit.

Rapture expands ever more into the trench, the new population has adjusted fairly well. For the first time in years screens broadcast entertainment, singers and dancers move through the art district. Music is finally returned to the city, several farmers and miners lend their expertise. Diving suits are constructed for them and it is mandatory for miners and builders to have hardened shell two and bone density. Miners and construction workers spend the most time out of any humans the big daddies. It would be noted later that these workers often find comfort in the distorted whale songs there coworkers give off.

Not to say everything has been smooth sailing, early on there were a few attempts to harm others by undesirables. An attempted rape was recorded by the thinker and the perpetrator was drowned in an airlock as punishment. Attempts to assault the little sisters end in far quicker and more brutal way's.

With the severity of punishment crimes are incredibly low, especially with the thinker constantly monitoring the city.

 **1978** \- Garden of Eden releases a work and life aid to the general populace, these new aids are called tonics. The sales pick up rather quickly due to there benefits, despite the controversy over the nature of the genetic enhancements. Many wonder how the garden of Eden has managed such a feat, the coo refuses to comment.

Eleanor lamb spearheads a campaign to petition the government to sign a mutual defense pact with Russia, Brazil, India, Germany, Japan, United kingdoms and China. The petition is successful and the president begins talks with the other world leaders, Eleanor joins as an advisor for the president.

Korea grows more restless, as it watches the world stage shift. Attempts to establish ties with other world powers all but fail due to mutual paranoia, and many of the smaller countries already being indebted to the superpowers.

 **1980** \- The pact is signed, the accord is simply known as The Alliance of Nations. With this, the superpowers withdraw from the united nations unanimously. This leads to some unrest as the rest of the world fears for the future.

Koreas attempts to develop a nuclear armory to defend itself are unsuccessful due to a series of failures on testing grounds. Rockets blowing, premature launches, and disappearances of many prominent scientists.

A new policing force funded by Garden of Eden is released by the president. Formally called the BIG DADDY protocol, it consists of the release of incredibly strong units known as big daddies. There is general unrest for some time due to there large size and appearance but as with most things, people grew used to them.

 **1982** \- Big daddies are added to the military, usually filling a heavy ordinance/hazard role they are usually assigned to a squad of four humans. Big daddies begin popping up in all alliance countries. Almost unnoticed little and big sisters begin popping up with them, while at first there is general outcry these are quickly silenced.

Korea begins a war with the alliance with a failed missile launch over Japan, the alliance brings its full might to bear upon the entirety of Korea... From this the great unification war began.

 **1987** \- Korea falls and is absorbed by the Indian government who despite the best efforts of the alliance to release there overpopulation still suffers. This kicks off another war throughout the middle east, focus shifts from ending the war to conquering the rest of the world.

Elanor campaigns for further military action, the general populace agree wholeheartedly.

 **1990** \- The floating city of Colombia is invaded by a strike force of big daddies lead by a daddy under the codename delta.

 **Battle for Colombia**

The war of Columbia started with a thump as several big daddies are dropped onto Columbia One group had landed in the middle of a gathering of men watching a public hanging. Suddenly screams broke out as men and women pulled out a variety of weapons and vigors. Delta was shocked literally as a man threw what seemed to be electro bolt at him, he was pleasantly surprised though as the blast lacked the oomph most plasmids had.

Delta rushed the man ramming his drill into his gut as his fellow big daddies began opening fire, a lancer opened fire with his laser alongside a Rosie that began unloading with its Gatling gun. The rumbler began launching miniature turrets and copter bots. The bouncer was engaged in melee as well, his rotating spears ripping through the Colombians like wet tissue paper.

One big sister was leaping about and between the Colombians gutting them with her massive needle. Another Sister was launching massive swarms of wasp to attack the enemy. The final two sisters seemed to be blasting alternating fire and ice into the crowd. Within fifteen minutes the crowd lay dead at there feet when a loud set of yells echoed over the now empty pavilion.

"END OUR PAIN, Make you Suffer like we've suffered!" Two strange beasts leaped from one of the metallic rails to land in front of Delta. They were slightly taller than the average alpha series, with large fist and feet. What stood out most about them were the human heads and hearts. The one closest to Delta charged as his ally blasted him with lighting. The man gripped his front pounding on his head, but it didn't hurt very much. It hurt even less than when a regular splicer attempted to bash his head in with a wrench.

The thing threw itself back as its ally was tackled by the bouncer, the other big daddies and sisters taking a step back trusting Delta and the bouncer to handle them.

Delta rushed towards his enemy straight through the lightning, ignoring the pain. He unequipped his drill as he got close, grabbing the creature's throat. It struggled but lacked the strength to stop him as he activated electric storm in his other hand. He directly blasted its head with a continuous stream of electricity, causing its whole body to shake and convulse.

Its face charred as it's eyeballs melted from their sockets all the while the creature screamed. As its tormented cry's ended, Delta lifted the creature and threw it aside like the garbage it was. He turned to find the bouncer had finished his opponent as well, it seemed as if the conquering of Colombia would be easier than he had thought.

Of course even as Delta thought this he knew he had jinxed it. The loud bellowing cry from above proved that quite clearly. A massive bird swooped down upon them, it was strangely reminiscent of a big daddy. It grabbed Delta from the platform as his allies opened fire upon it. It screeched as it was stuck with a massive blast of fire and ice but flew out of range.

Delta reequipped his drill as he began beating upon the songbirds foot. The drill revved up as it tore through songbirds leathery hide causing it to bellow as it dropped him over the sea. Delta felt himself falling knowing in the back of his mind the odds of him surviving the impact with water were not overly good. The suit may be able to handle it but as a wise madman once said: "Best not to field test it old boy!"

Thus Delta aimed his drill at the form of the quickly shrinking songbird, firing the grappling mechanism. For just one moment Delta was sure the drill lacked the proper force to reach the massive body of songbird, but the long warped mind of Gilbert Alexander was on his side as the grapple flew true. It collided with songbirds side, the point meant to puncture deep-sea rock faces tore into the soft leather of songbirds side.

Delta began to ascend even as the songbird attempted to toss him from its side, barrel-rolling to force Delta to be swung around like a massive pendulum. Actually, more of a wrecking ball as he smashed through one of the buildings of Colombia. The bird's attempts were in vain though as Deltas grapple brought his drill to meet the leather of songbirds side. The cable was only stretched a few feet as Delta firmly placed his feet on the massive bird's side.

Using winter blast Delta secured his feet to the bird's body, he activated the drill burying into the bird's side. It screeched loudly as he used his other fist to beat upon the hole he was making with the wasp. The bird decided that ramming him through another building would solve its wasp infected problem. The building did hurt, using some more of Deltas healing fluids.

Rage raced through his system, as he bellowed out the loudest whale call he could create. Deactivating the locking mechanism, Delta waited as the creature committed another barrel roll. Jumping as the bird began to turn he wrapped the cable around its body before landing upon it's back. It grew angrier as Delta began approaching its shoulders.

The joints where the wings attached to its body were promptly coated in ice, and then blasted with fire weakening the metal. Delta triumphantly let out a wail as his drill crushed the wing joint in a single bash. All across Columbia people heard the birds scream as it tried desperately to maintain its flight, even as Delta destroyed its secondary wing joint.

The other big daddies and sisters rushed to find the crashing bird, slaughtering any of the unfortunate Columbian residents that got in their way. They finally caught up with the crashed bird, it had passed through two buildings before stopping in a storefront. It was still moving desperately as they approached it. Ice had formed around its neck. Delta stood on it's back pulling upon the metal cable in his grappling hook, he had wrapped it around the creatures neck after freezing it.

The bird released one last terrifying screech as its neck shattered and it's head ripped from its body. Delta jumped from its back, armor scratched, yellow lights dimmed as he groaned loudly. He reached down picking up the birds decapitated head, lifting it into the air he released a single deafening whale call as his viewports turned red.

 **1992** \- Vigor's that were discovered in Columbia are fully studied and mass produced by Garden of Eden, these are released into the military and later the general populace. Vigor's are considered a boon for the alliance. Eleanor is Relieved to find the Vigors lack the strength and mutagenic properties of there liquid counterparts. Yet they are far more resource intensive to create making them expensive for civilian use.

 **2012** \- The unification wars end, earth now belongs to the alliance of nations. To celebrate this great achievement Eleanor reveals Rapture to the world as it finally reaches the surface of the trench. She also comes forward as the CEO of Garden of Eden The Lettuce device is studied in depth in rapture, the devices fascinating properties are a source of great intrigue for most of the alliance.

 **2013** \- The world's peace is still tenuous, certain groups still rally against the alliance, these are crushed with impunity.

Despite deep-sea mining operations earth has run critically low on resources due to the unification war. Garden of Eden helps to spearhead operations to colonize and mine the moon. Plans to establish a launching point for future shuttles are drawn up.

 **2015** \- A rocket is launched to the moon containing a group of forty big daddies and twenty sisters, the suits of big daddies are slightly modified to handle the vacuum of space. New gene tonics are given to the colonization group that allows for the conversion of moon dust to oxygen. They are sent up with several building supplies and machinery. The city of New Rapture begins construction.

 **2017** \- Operations to colonize the moon are successful, the first humans step foot on the new city as the oxygen generators are completed.

 **2032** \- Colonization of mars is successful with the completion of the colony named Utopia. Resource crisis on earth are currently averted, Big daddies discover an alien ruin while mining. This discovery launches the scientific and academic communities into an uproar as they rush to study the archives. From this, a new concept is borne "The Mass effect principle". The future of this discovery is astounding.

 **2060** \- With the integration of mass effect technology humanities colonization efforts boom, spreading across the Sol system at an astounding rate. The discovery of the mass relay buried in Pluto's moon, the already booming colonization and exploration of space increase further. Eleanor now a politician and diplomat advises caution alongside AI's. Both fearing hostile first contact.

 **2157** -The mass relay near Shanxi is set to be activated, at the same time a Turian fleet is committing a routine patrol.

 **Note:** This work is a product of fiction any and all similarities to real-world events are a coincidence. I own nothing but the half-baked plot in my brain. Read and review. Let me know what you think, do you love it? Hate it?


End file.
